It Comes At Much Too High A Cost
by SiderumInCaelo
Summary: Mr. Schue overhears Kurt singing "Defying Gravity" after he missed the note in his audition.  Kurt tells him that he missed the note on purpose for his father.  Rated T for brief homophobic language.


Mr. Schuester walked towards the school exit, glad to be leaving. Glee club had been frustrating, what with Kurt demanding an opportunity to sing "Defying Gravity" and then blowing the high F, just as everyone knew he would.

Before he reached the school doors, however, Mr. Schue heard music. Wondering who would still be at school – to sing, no less – he followed the sound to the choir room, where he saw Kurt singing.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'll through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

Mr. Schue sighed. Why was Kurt redoing a song he just proved he couldn't sing?

_I'm through accepting limits_

'_Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well if that's love it comes at_

_At much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_Bring me down_

The high F. Kurt had nailed the high F, maybe even better than Rachel had.

He entered the choir room, intending to compliment Kurt on the song, when he realized that Kurt was crying.

"Kurt?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Kurt looked surprised at the fact that Mr. Schue was there, but just shook his head while trying to wipe away his tears.

"Are you upset that you couldn't hit the high F during your audition?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I could have," Kurt said quietly, still sniffling.

"What? I don't understand." Mr. Schue said, confused.

"I missed the note on purpose," Kurt said, stronger this time.

"But . . . but why?"

"My dad . . . my dad got a phone call last night, an anonymous one, telling him that his son's a – a fag." Mr. Schue could see the hurt in Kurt's eyes from recalling the insult. "He told me that it didn't matter, he didn't care, but I could tell that he was upset by it. And if I sang a girl's song in public, he'd just get more grief about having a gay son, and I – I couldn't do that to him. So I threw the note."

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Mr. Schue said, while giving a hug to Kurt, who had teared up again. Kurt looked up, slightly confused. "I'm sorry for the crap you go though just for being yourself. And I'm sorry that I don't do enough to help you. If I had been fair," Mr. Schue continued, "I would have let you audition before your dad got involved. And I should have noticed that you threw the note; everyone knows you can sing really high. But I just gave the solo to Rachel, thinking that's what happens then a guy tries to do a female song."

"I guess the fact that I knew you'd do that makes it even worse?" Kurt asked, but with his mouth forming a slight smile.

"No, it doesn't," Mr. Schue replied, feeling even more disappointed in himself, but glad that Kurt was up to joking around a bit. "Look, I know I've been inexcusably unobservant and haven't done as much for you as I should, but my door's open if you every want to talk about – about anything, really."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Kurt smiled. "It's nice to know that I have an ally in high school."

"Of course."

"I'd better go now; my dad's expecting me," Kurt said, getting up.

"Bye," Mr. Schue said, then called after him, "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt said, turning around.

"You did a really good job on the song just now."

"Of course I did," Kurt smirked. "Bye, Mr. Schue, and thanks."

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
